User blog:MilenHD/Viet Cong vs Imperial Japanese Army
Viet Cong: North Vietnam's elite guerrilla's who won the Vietnam War VS Imperial Japanese Army: Japan's merciless WWII soldiers Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Viet Cong The Viet Cong was a political faction and guerrilla force who battled the South Vietnamese and United States. Their goal was to unite Vietnam and implant a communist government. The group was established in 1960 and took on the title of National Liberation Front to encourage non-communist South Vietnamese to join the group. The Viet Cong staged successful ambushes against the United States and other anti-communist forces. The guerrilla force is most known for their booby traps and fast-paced attack styles. Their most notable operations include the Tet Offensive and an attack on the US Embassy in Saigon. The group was officially dissolved in 1976 after Vietnam was reunited and made into a communist country, although after sustaining heavy casualties in the 1968 Tet Offensive, they were never much of a threat again. Viet Cong kept the American soldiers at bay with: |-| Short Range= Machete *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Tokarev TT-33 *Range: 50 meters *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/ minute *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Magazine: 8 round box |-| Long Range= MAT-49 *Range: 100 metres *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/minute *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Magazine: 32 round box |-| Special= Punji Stakes *Length: 2 feet *Material: Bamboo *Poison: Human Feces |-| Explosives= POMZ-2 Mine *Weight: 5 pounds *Charge: 2.5 oz TNT *Frag Radius: 150 feet F1 Grenade *Weight: 1.5 pounds *Charge: 2 oz TNT *Frag Radius: 105 feet Imperial Japanese Army The Imperial Japanese Army was Japan's military superpower during the Second World War. They were fanatical and well-disciplined, but the Japanese war machine suffered as far as munitions and weapons were concerned. The Japanese Army steamrolled through Manchuria (a part of northwest China) and through the rest of the Chinese subcontinent before it turned its attention toward a defensive position against counterattacking American forces. The Japanese slowly lost their hold on their islands through battles like Iwo Jima, Okinawa and the Phillippines, and the Japanese war plan degenerated into little more than stubborn resistance until the atomic bombing of their cities, forcing their surrender. The Imperial Japanese Army conquered parts of Asia with: |-| Short Range= Shin Gunto *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Nambu *Range: 50 metres *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/ minute *Round: 8x22mm *Magazine: 8 round box |-| Long Range= Type 100 *Range: 100 metres *Rate of Fire: 450 rounds/ minute *Round: 8x22mm Nambu *Magazine: 30 round box |-| Special= Type 100 *Range: 88 feet *Rate of Fire: 12 Second bursts *Magazine: 2 fuel tanks *Fuel: Gasoline and Tar |-| Explosives= Type 97 Kiska *Weight: 2 pounds *Charge: 16 oz TNT *Frag Radius: 130 feet Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge IJA: Despite being shorter, the Shin Gunto has deadlier blade and more cutting power. Mid: Edge Even: Both pistols are way too similar in stats. Long: Edge Viet Cong: The MAT-49 has faster rate of fire and two extra bullets. Special: Edge IJA: Remember the Viet Cong vs Waffen SS. Explosives: Edge Viet Cong; While it is indeed another booby trap, the Viet Cong's explosives are two and are capable of dealing more damage than IJA's Kiska grenade. X-Factors Brutality: IJA 95, Viet Cong 87: Many people think Viet Cong were sadists and tortured prisoners, which this was actually Khmer Rouge, not Viet Cong, they did but not as the Khmer Rouge. While the IJA were fanatics, ready to do anything and kill anybody for the emperor. I mean the killed without a mercy. Logistics: IJA 83, Viet Cong 93: The Viet Cong soldiers, were able to create so many different booby traps and hide their ammo in most bizzare ways suited for the jungles, IJA will never be able to get Viet Cong's creativity. Training: IJA 95, Viet Cong 79: While Viet Cong had training, they were guerrillas and rebels, while the IJA where proffesional soldiers, taking brutal trainings and training to the limit. Stealth: IJA 86, Viet Cong 96: Viet Cong were masters of stealth and traps, and while the IJA did it good, they were more suited on the open field or the urban scenarios. Notes The Battle ends on 11th of March. Battle will be 5 vs 5, will take place in the jungles of Southeast Asia. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation IJA: Viet Cong: A squad of five Imperial Japanese soldiers were travelling through the jungles of Vietnam, as Japan has decided to conquer it. Not far away a Viet Cong member set his mine trap and they were awaiting the Japanese, as he was ready he hid himself in the nearby bush ready to give his allies the signal to attack. As the Japanese were coming closer, one of them tripped his leg over the POMZ-2 mine and F1 grenade combo, which a large explosion killed him and knocked one of his comrades aside. The Viet Cong squad appeared from the bushes and started to fire their guns at the Japanese, but the Japanese threw his Kiska grenade blasting one of the Vietnamese and after firing his Type 100 he killed another Vietnamese. The Viet Cong started to return deeper into the jungle where the Japanese followed them, the remaining Japanese decided to split up and find them, and as the two of the Japanese were running after the Viet Cong, a Viet Cong member appeared and fired his MAT-49 at the Japanese soldier killing him at the moment, only to get burned to crisps by the other Japanese soldier's flamethrower, who was behind him seconds ago. The Japanese soldier, knew he was in danger and a Viet Cong soldier was firing his Tokarev TT-33 at him, but the Vietnamese started running away, and the Japanese was spraying his flamethrower, making jungle fire, but suddenly while he wasn't watching, he felt down into the Punji trap. The Vietnamese decided to find his team mate and as he was running, he got shot in the leg by the Nambu pistol of the Japanese soldier, but suddenly his pistol jammed and as the Vietnamese guerrilla stood up, pulled his machete and as the Japanese Imperialist pulled his shin gunto , both of them started dueling, but as the Vietnamese was losing the blood from his leg, the Japanese used the option and pierced the guerrilla's abdomen, killing him. As he turned he was shoot in the head by the last Vietnamese soldier. The last Japanese emerged and fired his Nambu missing, and both warriors fired at each other missing most shots and as they had to reload, the Vietnamese grabbed the fallen machete and charged at the at the Japanese, slicing his throat. As the Japanese Imperialist was killed, the Vietnamese raised his bloody machete and shouted in victory. Expert's Opinion The Viet Cong had home advantage and had better weapons. Simply the Imperial Japanese Army were beated by the USA, and the USA were defeated by the Viet Cong. Category:Blog posts